Accidents Happen
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Those clumsy little rascals...This is the result of Simon and Jeanette litterally tripping over each other. Kinda cute with a romantic quote at the end! WARNING: very short!Rated K for actions within the story. Enjoy!


**Me: Aloha meh readers! I'm back with another one-shot about Simon and Jeanette! ^^ Meh fave couple! And anyone who steals meh ideas about things I describe in the story, I shall report and then possibly sue. So no pressure or anything, just don't take meh ideas. ^^ Anywho……yeah. So, here you go! ONWARD!!!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeanette's eyes were open slightly larger than usual. The pupil's of her eyes zoomed side to side as she read the book in her hand. Jeanette was walking home from the library with a new romance novel in hand. She brought it closer to her face as she read, and it was because of this, she didn't see Simon walking in her direction doing the same thing with his own book.

Simon didn't notice either. He also didn't notice the small rock on the sidewalk and tripped right as Jeanette was about to run into him. He fell and Jeanette tore her eyes away from her book just in time to see Simon appear out of nowhere and bring her down with him.

Both books strewn across the sidewalk, Simon and Jeanette opened their eyes and the first thing they saw was each other. They also both noticed how close their faces were to each other; especially their lips. Both blushed deeply and stared straight at each other.

"H-hey Jeanette." Simon said with a sheepish grin. Jeanette grinned.

"Hey Simon. Sorry about that, I was reading a book and didn't see you coming." Jeanette said. Simon shook his head.

"No, that was my fault. If I was paying attention, I wouldn't have tripped on that rock and make both of us fall." Simon said getting up. Jeanette sat up and grabbed Simon's offering hand. They brushed themselves off and got back to the ground to get their books.

"What were you reading?" Jeanette asked curiously. Simon straightened up and showed her the book cover. She took the book and examined the back.

"I was reading a novel. It's about a team of two that go on a journey to the dangerous perils of an uncharted rainforest, the future, the Moon, and very deep under the Eifel Tower in search of the answer to many mysteries and questions. It's quite interesting." Simon said taking the book back from Jeanette when she had finished. (BTW, I'm totally making this all up. I've never heard of a book like this before. I don't know why, but it kinda reminds me of Indiana Jones…) Jeanette smiled. "And during the story, they slowly realize that they being a scientist and a skilled school librarian, they fall in love. I haven't finished it yet; I'm only on chapter seven. There are 38 chapters and three books in the whole series." Simon smiled." I have a long way to go. But I'm sure I can finish it soon enough. What were you reading?" Jeanette smiled and held out her book. Simon took it and looked at the back to find that it was empty.

"I'm reading a romance novel. It's about a scientist who is wrongly accused of stealing a government experiment _and _destroying the town's richest family's most prized jewel while destroying their house at the same time. The scientist tries to prove himself innocent with the help of his well-read best friend, the town's Library assistant. She is also the fairest girl in the town, so every guy in town has tried to take her out at some point or another and all have been turned down. They both travel across the country and to other countries to find evidence and suspects for anyone who may have something to do with the crimes. And along the way, they realize that their friendship is more than what they thought after the Library assistant falls for a charming man from Brazil. Later on, they find out the charming boy has something to do with the crimes and all sorts of other things. I've only gotten to chapter three so far, but there is a summary inside." Jeanette finished. Simon smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you can act out what you've already read?" Simon asked with a mischievous smile. Jeanette looked taken aback.

"I don't know. Why?" Jeanette asked uncertainly. Simon shrugged and opened the book to the very back to a random page.

"Here," Simon said handing her the book back. "Read this and act it out as you go along. I know you can do it because I know you're a great actress." Jeanette stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. He smiled almost smugly and nodded. Jeanette took a deep breath and began to read aloud. After each sentence, Jeanette would act out what she had said with a little help from Simon with the parts that needed two people.

"…'I love you Jennifer.'" Jeanette said quietly. Simon stepped up to her and grabbed her hand as she read this as if he was Sam. "Jennifer looked at him with longing eyes. She looked down and smiled softly. When she looked up again, Sam saw a small tear in her eye. 'I love you too Sam.' Jennifer said as she leaned in slowly to kiss him. Sam closed his eyes and kissed her back." Jeanette read, her eyes slowly drooping as she read. She closed them and stood in silence for a second before she kissed Simon. Her eyes flew open as she realized what she had done and pulled back.

"Simon! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jeanette said covering her mouth. Simon chuckled and brought her into a close hug.

"I was hoping you would do that…" Simon said softly. Jeanette's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. They pulled apart slightly and looked at each other before Simon leaned into her and kissed her. Both their eyes closed and Jeanette barely noticed the book fall from her hands. Simon didn't even feel his own book slide from under his arm and fall to the ground.

The best thing they failed to notice, the best thing of all, was how the books landed. They were both open to a different page, lying on top of each other. Simon's book was under Jeanette's. It was quite extraordinary to see that if you looked close enough, you would find a line in each of the books slightly overlapping each other and looked like a regular sentence. From Simon's book to Jeanette's this is what it read: _One makes mistakes; that is life. But _(now reading Jeanette's book) _it is never a mistake to have loved._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aw! I like it, but it's not my opinion that counts right now. Review meh story and tell me what you think! Can you believe this only took two pages NOT including this little before and after thing? It's also under 1,500 words, which is pretty good in my book. Most of my stories are over at least that much. ^^ Tell me what you think! I think the quote at the end was kinda cute and for those that care, that quote was from Romain Rolland. I honestly don't know who that is; I just found this quote on Google. ^^ NOW I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW!!! Lol. Later meh fellow Fanficites! Peace out!**


End file.
